


Soulmate, I'll love you till I get to Heaven's gate And if I go first sweetheart, I'll wait

by Secretlifeoffangirls (BeelineBees)



Series: Lucifer Prompts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Work In Progress, formatted as bullet points, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineBees/pseuds/Secretlifeoffangirls
Summary: Soulmate au where everyone has a red string of fate. This string will lead you to your purpose/soulmate. Sometimes it can break or change and it will take time but eventually you will be where you need to be.All humans have a string that only they see. It starts on their ring finger and continues into the distance.Angels don’t have a string. They’re created with their proposes already known. Samael knew his position in the Silver City.But Lucifer didn’t. He found his string and followed it Down.It will eventually lead him to Chloe.(Work In progress)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Soulmate, I'll love you till I get to Heaven's gate And if I go first sweetheart, I'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> These AUs are really short ideas formatted as bullet points. They are all current WIPs.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for more prompts.  
> https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing
> 
> Edit: Changed the title to lyrics from Josh Turner's "Soulmate" https://www.lyrics.com/lyric/31084990/Josh+Turner/Soulmate

Basically, it's a soulmate au where everyone has a red string of fate. This string will lead you to your purpose/soulmate. Sometimes it can break or change, and it will take time, but eventually, you will be where you need to be. 

All humans have a string that only they see. It starts on their ring finger and continues into the distance.

Angels don't have a string. They're created with their purposes already known. 

Samael knew his position in the Silver City. 

But Lucifer didn't. He found his string and followed it Down.

Lucifer follows the red string of fate  
Samael is in heaven  
He just completed his heavenly duties.  
Walking around the silver City  
At the edge of the city/the world  
Sees a red string floating above the abyss. The string goes straight down. So far, that he can't see the end.  
He is curious about where the string leads.

Then he falls  
When he's falling, he thinks at least he will see the end of the string.  
He tries to reach it during the fall, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to touch it.  
He lands in hell  
There's no red string in hell.  
Time passes, and he forgets.  
Eventually, he gets bored and makes his way past hell's barrier to earth for the first time.  
He arrives on land. There he sees the red string again.  
For some reason, he's happy he's found it again. He doesn't understand why.  
It's floating in mid-air, straight, continuing in a line that goes left/right on forever.  
He tries to follow it, but it seemingly goes on to infinity.  
Amenadiel sends him back to hell.  
Time passes. He loses interest in the red string.

He makes his way up to earth again. But now the string isn't there. He parties and sleeps around and tries to forget heaven and hell and everything.  
But he gets sent back.

At some point, he decides he's sick of hell, sick of playing a part in dad's play, sick of being anything but his own man. He goes to L.A. He stays.

Now it's 2016  
He's been sleeping around and partying, but before he can get caught up in "distractions," aka women, he notices the red string again.  
He thought it was gone or pointless to follow it, but now it's shown up again, so he has the urge to finally get to the end.  
He follows it to lux.  
Cue Delilah and Lucifer helping her get her life back on track  
Delilah gets murdered  
Now the string is a bright glowing red. Earlier it was just a simple red idk  
He blinks, and the string is now tied around his ring finger.  
It's around his finger, but it still continues on into the horizon.  
He's given up trying to follow it. Why would he?  
But then the string slightly vibrates. As if the other end it's attached to is on the move.  
He's at the piano when he notices the string vibrating again. It's getting shorter too. The other end is moving towards him.  
The other end is Chloe.

Chloe once followed her string to Dan.  
It leads to Trixie  
It also started getting thinner, so thin it was about to snap away from the other end (Dan)  
Then it leads to her work.  
It leads her right to Palmetto (gee thanks universe)  
And directly to Delilah's case.  
Which lead her to one Lucifer morningstar  
Her string doesn't connect to Lucifer's finger. It flies right by him.  
Unfortunately for her, he does connect to her.  
She tries to tell him that her string leads her elsewhere, but he still manages to get around that and become her new work partner.

Time passes  
Chloe follows her string to each case.  
Lucifer follows her around and helps out.  
The string always leads her back to him, but their strings aren't connected. They don't share a string.

Eventually, her string makes its way back to him again. Now she knows he's the devil, but she ignores the pull anyway. She makes her way to Rome.  
Of course, when she conspires with the priest, she has to go back home. Back to the string, and right back to him  
Her string glowed red before on the beach, but now it's a duller color.  
It's starting to wear thin.  
It will always lead back to Lucifer, even if he's now with eve.  
Even if he acts distant

Then they work together again, and he breaks up with eve and learns to forgive himself, and the string doesn't move past him it goes right to his ring finger  
Where she sees his (their) strings tied in a knot together

But before they could touch the ends of their strings.  
The demons arrived in L.A., demanded a king of hell.  
And she had to lose him so he could keep the demons in order.

When he unfurled his wings and took off to hell, the red string followed him down  
Now he's on his throne  
Now there's a red string with him  
But he won't be able to follow it back to her

Other notes:  
Like Lucifer, other angels/immortals (Amenadiel, Maze, Pierce, etc.) can change whether they have a string or not.  
Amenadiel falls, but when he gets closer to Linda, forgives himself, and helps Charlotte, he understands that you can basically choose your own destiny. He follows his newfound string back to Linda. It will lead to him becoming a father. The string to Linda was pretty much there all along, but he couldn't see it.

First, the string just leads you around, but the closer you get to your Soulmate, the string will attach itself to you and connect with your Soulmate.  
The string in this Au leads you to your fate. This can be your dream job, child, best friend, romantic or platonic partner.  
Of course, you won't know who or what your fate is until you accept it for yourself.  
Example: Lucifer and Chloe are lead to each other and are soulmates, but the string won't be "fulfilled" until they can both accept their love for one another. 

Some people ignore their strings.  
Sometimes they follow their string, but they can't seem to get to the end.  
When people ignore their strings, they always have a tiny voice in their heads, beckoning them to their fate.  
Sometimes people try to cut their string. Stop fate from playing out a certain way. Of course, in those situations, your destiny is to cut it. It'll always repair itself and show up again.

Lucifer tried to cut his string. But it's intangible.  
The first time he landed in hell, he hated the red string. It made him curious. It was another sin that leads to his fall. He would shout to the heavens and beg for forgiveness.  
other times he would yell, and curse and his anger would boil, and hell would crumble to suit his mood  
He would blame dad for making him different and abandoning him when he was curious and wanted free will.  
Then the string would be at fault. The string was just another manipulation.  
Angels didn't have soulmates. But he wasn't an angel, so what was he?


End file.
